


Ghosts Have No Concept of the Phrase "Office Hours"

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Exhaustion, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, cuteness, ghostbusters - Freeform, morning fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morning fluff. Gah!





	

Holtz’s phone went off late that night. So late it was encroaching morning, the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. 

Erin’s groans accompanied the shrill ringtone. The whole bed shifts as Holtz rolls over to answer the phone. She grins down at her sleep rumpled girlfriend. Their hands entwine under the covers as Holtz mouths a good morning. 

She hangs up only a few moments later. “Abby needs us. Something about ghost possession at a sleepover uptown?” 

“Wha time is-it?” Erin’s words slur together. 

“4:47.” 

Another sleepy Erin moan. “Two hours of sleep? Fuck.” 

“I’ll go start the coffee. Do you mind grabbing our gear? Abby will be here to pick us up in fifteen minutes.” 

Erin grumbled when Holtzmann's warm body vacates their bed. It was always too cold without her curled up next to her. Too empty without her presence. Erin always wonders how she had slept her pre-Holz. 

She finally moves when the coffee beeps and the first of many alarms starts ringing. Suits. Yes. In the closet, back. Her movements are robotic, brain not at full functioning capacity. She slings both suits over her shoulder, a pair of boots in each hand. She pulls her suit on robotically, brain barely registering the tugging and fastening it takes to get the suit to fit correctly. 

Erin is half surprised at the lack of nagging from Holtz. Usually she would have been here twice by now, urging her to get ready faster. But she isn’t even coming in to get her suit, even as the group chat informs them that Abby and Patty are only a few seconds away. 

Her questions are answered when she walks into the kitchen. Holtzmann is passed out at the kitchen table, a still steaming cup of coffee in her hand. She is snoring lightly, and as she breathes her cheek moves against the hard surface. 

Erin knows she could be mean. Scare Holtzmann out of her wits just as she has in the past. But she won’t. She refills the coffee mug and gently sets it down next to her head. 

“Abby and Erin are almost here. Time to suit up and boot up.” 

Erin is used to this exhaustion out of Holtz. No coffee in her system usually makes her dead quiet. Abby and Patty keep flicking glances at the exhausted woman slumping in the backseat. 

“She okay?” Patty asks as they roll up to the curb. 

“She will be,” Erin grins as she watches Holtzmann tip back the last dredges of her coffee. “Give it a few minutes.”


End file.
